As further background, the head or other portions of a proximal humerus can be replaced with prosthetic devices, e.g., to treat advanced degeneration of the proximal humerus. Due to the variability of the anatomy, e.g., head height, diameter, inclination and offset to the humeral canal, effective anatomical reconstruction can often necessitate a modular system offering a variety of implant configurations.